Siblings
by DorkandDiva
Summary: The first time Mercedes met Sam's little brother and sister right before their trip to Nationals in New York. "Mercedes hadn't admitted it to anyone, especially Sam, but she was really nervous to meet his siblings."


**This is my first try at Samcedes fanfiction, so I hope my writing can live up to the awesome fandom. I am obsessed with Samcedes and have read almost every single Samcedes fanfiction out there- I have no life. I wish there were more fics about Sam's little brother and sister, so I decided to write my own. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Glee. If I did, it would not be the "Finchel" show; it'd be mostly Samcedes with other pairings equally mixed in.**

The first time she met them was the evening before their departure for Nationals in New York while she helped Sam pack. They were shy at first, somewhat recognizing Mercedes from the month before when Sam had brought them to glee club, but as soon as the introductions were made they warmed up right away.

Stacy had whisked Mercedes away to play dolls with her while Stevie sluggishly walked off toward the mini fridge just across from the bed in the tiny hotel room to get a snack. Sam looked on in disbelief; nobody _ever_ got to touch Stacy's toys, especially her Barbie dolls! Those things were sacred to her, especially since they had to sell most of them when their dad lost his job. Their parents told her that she could keep four, so she was protective of her toys and rarely even let Sam or their parents put them away for her without throwing a fit.

Mercedes hadn't admitted it to anyone, especially Sam, but she was really nervous to meet his siblings. She could tell by the way he spoke about them that he adored them and they adored him just the same.

Ever since prom, Sam and Mercedes had been hanging out whenever the two had free time. Outside of glee, they hadn't even talked much before, but at prom the two connected through a few dance moves- mainly the robot. That was three weeks ago, and after two weeks of getting to know each other more and going on casual dates, Sam asked Mercedes to be his girlfriend. Mercedes of course readily accepted, and the two had been inseparable ever since.

On this particular night, Sam had to babysit his sibling while his parents were out pounding the pavement looking for work, so he called Mercedes claiming that he needed help packing when really he just wanted an excuse to be with her.

"Stace, Mercedes has to help me pack." Sam told his little sister.

"But Sammy-" She tried to argue back, but Sam cut her off.

"Maybe when we're done Cedes will play with you some more." He tried to coax his sister while looking towards Mercedes as if silently pleading with her to agree. He hated to upset his sister but he also had a lot of work to do, and he knew that Stacy would never agree to let Mercedes go if she didn't get some kind of conformation that she would have a playmate later.

The six year old looked at her new friend with sad eyes, "Promise?"

Mercedes grinned; she was too cute to deny. Stacy knew she had Sam wrapped around her little finger, and knew it would only be a matter of time before she had his girlfriend also. "Of course cutie just let me help Sammy over there and then we will play for as long as you want."

Stacy seemed to be satisfied by this answer and continued dressing her favorite Barbie doll in a beautiful hot pink ball gown, not paying any attention to Mercedes who had gotten up and started walking across the room toward Sam.

"You know if you keep that up she'll never let you leave." Sam whispered to her when she reached the bed that he had laid his suitcase on.

"Oh shut up! Like you're any better; you know you're just as bad, and you love it! Now let's get to work. We leave for New York in twelve hours, and I am super excited!"

"I'm more excited to spend my weekend in the Big Apple with you" He said kissing her cheek.

"Such a charmer,"

"Gross." They had almost forgotten about Stevie who was watching their interaction from the other bed.

Sam walked over to his little brother and ruffled his hair. "One day you're gonna wish you had a girl like that."

"…Sure." Stevie replied while rolling his eyes and turned back to watch the small screen of the hotel's television.

"Alright, I'm not here all night, so if you want my help you better get your flat butt over here." Mercedes said playfully.

"You know you like my ass. I know I_ love_ yours." Sam whispered into her ear, earning a slap from his girlfriend.

After they finished packing, Stacy played with Mercedes for a while until Sam told her it was time for bed. They tucked Stacy and Stevie in for the night and walked out of the hotel room to sit in front of the door. They made sure to leave the door cracked open in case they were needed, but they didn't want wake his siblings so they talked quietly.

"Sorry about them. You really won Stacy over." Sam started.

"They're really sweet. I can tell they adore you. Stacy especially, she's got you wrapped around her finger."

Sam turned to her with a smile giving her a small peck on the lips. "You and her have both got me. I dread the day she has guys knocking on our door, they'll have something coming for them."

"Boy, you crazy!"

Sam took her hand in his intertwining their fingers together. "Crazy about you,"

Mercedes leaned over and kissed Sam. "Shut up," She said mid-kiss.

Sam grinned and deepened the kiss. "Gladly,"

After getting back from New York, Stevie and Stacy begged Sam to let them come with him every time he hung out with Mercedes. No matter how hard it was to say no to his little brother and sister, Sam wanted to spend alone time with his girlfriend. Throughout the summer, until Sam announced he was moving in mid-July, Sam and Mercedes dated and spent time together almost every day in between his work schedule. On many occasions to get them out of the hotel room during the summer, Sam allowed his siblings to come along with them on their dates, which were usually just walks through the park with the occasional picnic by the lake.

Stevie and Stacy loved Mercedes and were very happy that their brother had finally found a girl for him. Sure Quinn was ok, but she wasn't right for Sam and his little siblings knew it. Oh, and don't even get them started on Santana! They were still trying to figure out what he was thinking while he dated her. Stacy and Stevie knew that Mercedes was perfect for their older brother and made sure to voice their opinions about her every chance they got. Sam had no problem with them bringing her up because it just gave him another excuse to talk about her; he just couldn't get enough.

Stevie and Stacy were super excited to spend the rest of their summer with their big brother and his new girlfriend and enjoyed seeing the smile back on Sam's face after all of the rough times their family had been through.


End file.
